


You Really are Annoying

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, University, another coffee shop AU, co workers, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 20th - coworkersWill works at the university coffee shop with his crush and has no idea what to do about it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	You Really are Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

October 20th - Co-workers

“You’re doing it wrong again,” Will laughed as he pushed Nico, his secret crush, aside. They had been working together for almost a year at the university coffee shop and with each passing day, Will couldn’t help to fall more in love with the man. Yet even after working with him for so long, he was still to nervous to ask him out. 

Nico scowled up at him, “When did coffee become so complicated? Too much sugar. It ruins everything good there is about coffee. ”

“Not everyone likes their coffee bitter like their soul,” Will teased, redoing the drink that was ordered and handing it out. “You should take the register since making sugary coffee seems to bother you.”

“Talking to people bothers me too,” Nico frowned, eyeing the line of people waiting to have their order taken. “Besides, Piper loves talking to people. We should let her deal with all the customers.”

Will rolled his eyes, “You are the worst, you know that.” His eyes glanced to Piper who was happily talking to a customer while taking their order. “Just take the orders to kill the line. If people get to chatty then just close the register for a bit and help me catch up. Deal?” Nico glanced around his shoulder, his lips tightening into a frown. 

“Come on, Nico.” Will groaned. “Everyone needs to get to class or want to go home. They are all practically brain dead zombies like you are in the morning.”

Nico gave him a heated glare that was supposed to be threatening, but only made Will swoon. Angry Nico just reminded him of an adorably angry cat all fluffed up and hissy. Not that he would ever tell Nico that because he would probably get his eyes clawed out.

“Fine,” Nico answered as he threw the bar towel off to the side. “Don’t complain to me if a customer asks for the manager again.” He stormed off the the second register, grumpily calling the next customer then angrily scribbling the order onto the cup. His brown eyes glared at Will as he aggressively slammed the cup on the counter as the customer continued to order more drinks.

Will just smiled as he went back to making the drinks. It didn’t take long for the line to die down as people filtered to their last class of the day or left campus to return home. He was just thankful they didn’t work at the coffee shop in the library because they were always busy regardless of the time. He would shamefully admit that he was one of the students that frequented that particular coffee shop because he pretty much lived in the library. While his dorm was empty most of the time due to his dorm mates going about their own business, that didn’t necessarily mean the rest of the floor was. Yes there were rules, but no one seemed to listen to them so sadly the only place he could go to for quiet was the library.

“I’m surprised you lasted the entire time on the register,” Will grinned as he cleaned up the mess from the rush.

“Don’t patronize me, Solace.” Nico frowned, smashing down the trash before tying the top of the bag to make it easier to take out. “As much as I hate the register, at least the line moves when I do it. No unnecessary chit chat, just the order then next customer.”

Will hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose. Must take a lot to bite your tongue every time someone orders the all sugar and drop of espresso delights.”

“Now you are purposely trying to make me angry.” Nico scowled, taking the full trash bag out of the trash, then putting a new trash bag in. “Is that your one goal in life? To make me angry every time we work together?”

Will chuckled softly, “Maybe.” He leaned his elbow on the counter so he could rest his chin on his palm. “You are a little ball of Italian fury. It can be amusing to watch.”

Nico glared at him, “I despise you and your overly sunshine personality.”

“Okay,” Piper chimed in with her hands on her hips. “As much as I love watching this pathetic excuse for flirting, I have a paper to finish. So can we finish up quietly so we can go home?”

“He started it,” Nico sighed with the roll of his eyes, but Will didn’t fail to notice his cheeks slightly tinted pink. Not like Will could say anything, he was sure he was blushing too at Piper’s statement. He shot her a heated glare which she just waved it off to go back to her own job. With the new found silence, the three of them were able to quickly get everything shut down so they could go home. 

Will let out a small yawn as he grabbed his stuff so he could head to the library to get some studying done before they closed or maybe a nap. Why did college students feel like they had to do everything humanly possible to do everything other than school work? He was surprised that half the people in his dorm housing were even passing classes with the amount of partying and drinking they did. Even worse was that no one seemed to care that any of it was happening.

“Why do you always go to the library?” Nico asked next to him. “Don’t you live in the dorms?”

Will sighed, “The dorms are more like a frat house than dorms. Ever see the movie Real Genius?” Nico nodded. “Yeah, well it might as well be that. Too many smart people in one area that get along and can finally party together without being picked on.” He sighed. “The dorms.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, “And they can get away with that?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Sounds terrible,” Nico commented, walking along side Will to the library. “How can you still act all sunshine and rainbows then?”

Will chuckled, “Just who I am I guess. I learned early on to not let anyone or anything get to me. That’s what people want when they bully you.”

“You make friends with everyone,” Nico frowned. “I seriously doubt you were ever bullied growing up.”

“Is that your round about way of saying we are friends?” Will asked with a smirk, lightly bumping his shoulder into Nico’s.

“I despise you, remember.” Nico glared, but it wasn’t a true one considering his cheeks were turning that beautiful shade of pink. “You are the literal opposite of me.”

Will laughed, “Opposites attract or so they say.” He winked, earning him a deeper blush from Nico.

Nico dramatically rolled his eyes, “Why do I even walk with you to the library every night?”

“Because the parking lot is right next to it and you enjoy my company.” Will answered because clearly the first part was the only reason why Nico would walk with him. Or maybe Nico just enjoyed their constant playful banter as much as he did. Nope. That was just some wishful thinking.

Nico looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets, cheeks once again tinted that beautiful pink. “Whatever you say, Solace.” he muttered under his breath. The rest of the walk to the library was silent, only the sounds of their shoes on the sidewalk and the chirp of crickets making noise.

“Well, back again to studying with finals around the corner.” Will said, pausing at the base of the library steps. He glanced behind Nico easily making out his motorcycle in the parking lot.

Nico sighed, “Please don’t remind me.”

“Been procrastinating much?”

“No!”

“Liar!” Will laughed as he took Nico’s hand to drag him into the library. “Guess you are going to be studying with me. Lucky for you we share two G.E. classes.” Surprising enough, Nico didn’t put up a struggle to being dragged into the library. Will was ready for Nico to spit and hiss at him, maybe claw him before storming away to his motorcycle. 

“Seriously?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “No fight from you at all?” He pushed open the door, Nico still allowing himself to be dragged inside.

“Imightneedyouhelp.” Nico muttered very quietly and very quickly. His face was downcast so that some of his hair was covering his eyes.

Will tilted his head to the side, “What was that?”

“I might need your help.” Nico said a bit more slowly, but still softly. 

“Oh,” Will said a little bit in shock. Nico needed his help? Sure Will was a good student, but some of that came with hard work. Not all subjects came naturally to him, he supposed maybe it was the same for Nico.

“Well, I hope it isn’t history.” he chuckled nervously. “I am terrible at remembering everything.”

Nico frowned up at him, “Says the one that knows all the bones in the body.”

“What?!” Will pouted. “I have limited space to memorize things and history doesn’t seem to be one of those things that I should commit to memory. The bones in the body will come in handy later when I become a doctor.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay. I guess I can help you with history, Solace, if you help me with math.”

Will blinked at him then laughed, “Yeah, I can do that. You help me with history, I help you with math. Sounds like a solid plan to me. We can even quiz each other at work.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Will grinned, “Great, lets go find a desk and get to studying then.” They made their way to the top floor where most of the study desks were, easily finding a desk in the back corner. Will pulled out his notes from both classes as well as the text books, while Nico pulled out a tablet that could be used as a laptop as well.

“You know,” Will said as he watched Nico get himself situated. “I remember Piper mentioning that your dad pays for everything. Why do you waste time working at the coffee shop when you could be studying?”

Nico blushed, his entire face turning a bright red reaching his ears. “Just something to do.” he said quickly.

“You hate it there,” Will commented with a curious expression. “There are a lot of other on campus jobs that you could have chosen, but you picked there. Why?”

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “If you must know, I started working there because Piper kind of forced me to.”

“I can see Piper doing that,” Will chuckled. “Was she trying to set you up with someone?” Nico’s face turned red again. Bingo. “Who is it? You only ever work the shift with Piper, Leo and I. Is it Leo? Do you secretly have a thing for bad boys that light things on fire?”

Nico glared at him, “There is no way I would ever like that pyromaniac.”

“So who is it, then? A customer?” Will probed again. He really shouldn’t be asking who his crush’s current crush was. It was only going to devastate him further into knowing that Nico would never want anything to do with. 

Nico gave his a odd expression, before he pulled Will down into a kiss. There was nothing perfect about it, and it was quick. “It’s you, you idiot.”

Will opened and closed his mouth probably looking like a fish. “Wait what? I thought you hated me?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “I don’t hate you...” He blushed. “I just don’t know how to act around you. You are so funny and annoying. It’s frustrating.”

Will smiled as he cupped Nico’s cheeks. “I don’t hate you either. I have actually had a crush on you for the better part of the year.” He brought Nico in for a real kiss. “I hope you don’t quit because your crush is now a taken man.”

“You really are annoying.” Nico said, but Will just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, powering through. powering through. We are more than halfway through the month. I can do this XD This prompt was easy, but I just had such a hard time pushing myself to write it. XD I am getting lazy ahahahahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
